1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems related to wireless telephony. More particularly, the invention relates to multiple carrier wireless systems communicating both voice and data signals and related methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Modern wireless telephone systems often support multiple telecommunications standards and provide multiple carrier signals to users within a cell region. Each of these carrier signals may have differing coverage areas which must be optimized to enhance the network capacity. However, conventional wireless systems do not optimize cell capacity based on the real-time requirements of the users within the cell region.
Accordingly, a need exists to optimize the performance of multiple carrier wireless systems.